


Willingly Expressed Warmth

by Ononymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, LEWD, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: Asriel and Frisk throw caution to the wind and take their friendship to a new intimate level. Is it hot in here, or is it the fire magic?





	Willingly Expressed Warmth

"So what did you think?"

"It was okay, I guess. Not as good as the last one."

"I dunno, that scene with the chief whip was pretty cool."

"Yeah, but the whole conflict felt like a retread of the first movie."

"Probably..."

The cinema's audience was spilling out onto the frosty street, and dozens of conversations in this vein were accompanying them. Some debaters saw eye to eye, others had to crouch or fly to address their friends. The general conclusion the cashier inferred from the talk on _Veto 3: Death of Mos Maiorum_ was it at least filled the time. She caught sight of a head of white fur sharing such an opinion with one of brown hair of similar height before both rounded the corner and out of view.

"Phew," said Frisk, extracting a hat from their pocket and zipping up their coat, "it didn't get any warmer anyway. It'll be snowing before too long."

"Huh, I didn't notice," shrugged Asriel.

"Yeah, well, your fur keeps a lot of secrets from you."

"Maybe, but it doesn't keep the secret of puddles from my feet when I step in them. I still need to perfect drying them with magic."

"Why don't you just wear boots when it rains? Even Dad wears sandals now and then."

"They feel weird, I don't like the way the rubber tugs at the hair on top."

"Well maybe if you do I won't have to watch out for gum on the pavement."

"Mom got it out eventually. And Jerry apologised!"

"Look," Frisk rubbed their hands together, "I'll drop it if you spring for a warm drink before we go home. I need something to stop my hands freezing."

"Deal!"

The Spider Bakery revealed that many filmgoers had shared their idea, for it was packed. Frisk didn't mind, it was an excuse to stay indoors for a while longer. Two phalanxes of normal sized spiders worked alongside Muffet to operate all three tills, while three more were deployed at key strategic locations to respond to customer orders. When the large bear in front of them accepted his croissant and withdrew to a standing table to eat it, they enjoyed watching one regiment operate the jury-rigged espresso machine which dispensed heated Spider Cider with added cinnamon, and then carry the two cups towards them. The bear having taken the last flat surface in the shop, the two children resolved to continue their journey.

"Mmm," Frisk had taken a large sip, "that's better."

"I hope so, it's your turn to get nice cream next time."

"Not in this weather. And who bought the tickets?"

"Who paid into the museum last week?"

"Who bought the glamburgers?"

They looked at each other. "Dad," they said. Then they burst out laughing.

"Maybe we should get some jobs of our own if we're gonna try and assemble a tab like this. It's hard when all our money comes from the same source."

"Golly, don't let Mom catch you saying that, you know she'll set it up. And it'll probably be something we can't ask for help with. Something to teach us the value of money."

"Good thinking, dodged a bullet on- Oh!"

Their normal path home was obstructed. The road hadn't been gritted yet due to the sudden frost, and a car had lost control and skidded into a lamp post. It didn't look like anybody was hurt, but a policeman was keeping everyone clear.

"You think he'll let us through if I tell him I'm the Prince of Monsters?"

"And get a lecture from Dad about not abusing power?"

"Oh yeah. Well let's cut through the park then."

Surprisingly, few others thought of this detour. Something about the cold made the gravelly path crunch pleasantly beneath their feet, as they looked over the pale green lawn, with a few patched of much richer green where few travellers had dared to upset the frost. The gust of wind that ultimately led to their cider had died away, and the bare trees were perfectly still against the pink sky of the setting sun.

"Oh wow," said Asriel, "look at the lake!" It was completely crusted over with ice, mirroring the pink sky smoothly.

"You've never seen ice like that before? What about Snowdin?"

"Well yeah it has ice, but the river never froze over. It moved too much. This looks cool!"

"Well don't step on it or you'll be asking Mom to teach you to dry yourself."

"Nah, I bet I'm light enough." Confident, he planted a paw firmly on the ice. While it didn't crack or shatter, he withdrew it at once. "Argh, that's cold! Maybe I should get those sandals."

Frisk started laughing as they sat on a bench overlooking the lake. "I hope Undyne wasn't swimming here when it froze over. She'd do that."

"You think ice will keep her trapped after the barrier? She'll just be like 'No cruddy ice is keeping me from Alphys! Ngah!' and shatter it to pieces." He joined Frisk on the bench. They drank their cider for a while, tracking the sun as it dipped ever closer to the distant horizon. "I like it here right now. It's really peaceful."

"Well it's alright for some," Frisk mock-moaned.

"Please don't start complaining about my fur again."

"I'm kidding, I promise. You're right, something about fresh frost is really relaxing."

The complete lack of wind was probably why Frisk didn't insist on continuing their journey home. Their cider dwindled as they took in the beauty of the scene. Occasionally one would take the other in, admiring the contentment they each radiated.

"It's weird how you make all that mist with your mouth everytime you breathe."

"Well it's all that water that's a part of me," said Frisk. They opened their mouth wide and softly exhaled, producing a cloud of vapour. "If anything it's kinda weird you don't do it."

"It's not weird! And I bet I could if I wanted!" He opened his muzzle wide, showing off his sharp teeth, and exhaled in a manner similar to Frisk. The tiniest wisp was visible for a split second before dissipating. "You see?! I can do it!"

"Great job," they grinned. "Looks like I'm out of cider." Frisk casually threw their cup behind them. It landed square in the middle of the bin.

"Frisk," Asriel looked reproachful, "did you load to make that shot?"

"No! I just got lots of practice?"

"Uh-huh. When?"

"Last week when I loaded a lot to throw the glamburger wrappers in the bin."

"Frisk! Don't joke about that! I don't want you to... to end up like..."

A hand gripped his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Asriel."

He sighed and collected himself. "It's... just try not to let it go to your head, okay?"

"I promise." They rested their arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a soft hug. This relaxed him, but before long he gently untangled himself from it.

The peace of the park recaptured their focus. One of the final leaves clinging onto a tree for dear life finally let go, and gently floated onto the ice. Both of them tracked it, admiring the grace it displayed. Asriel then stole another look at Frisk, who was rubbing their hands again.

"Um, getting cold?"

"Hmm? Oh, maybe a little. It's nothing."

They knew the sun would be setting soon, and they should probably get home before Toriel did from her errands, but it was their turn to steal a glance at Asriel, and that rare contented look on his face was warmth enough. It was one thing to be happy or excited, he was like that a lot, but time with no worries at all was something they were both working on acquiring more of. The warmth spread to their hand, which gently squeezed his, prompting a squeeze in return-

And that's when they both realised what they were doing.

"Oh!"

"Ah!"

Their heads spun down, seeing the hands gripping each other. The shock of it broke them apart, each clutching their hand as though burned, Asriel bleating in surprise as he scooted away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, I'm sorry, I just-"

"But-"

"I-"

Frisk looked into those green eyes. He was fiddling with his ear in intense embarrassment.

"I d-didn't mean to... It just... I m-mean I w-wanted..."

"Asriel, it's okay. I... I wanted..."

Asriel was looking determined to never speak again. Instead he was controlling his breathing, letting the worry out with each sigh.

"So... you feel like..."

"...yes." Something like confusion struggled on his face. "I mean, we're friends, but it hasn't been that long, and..."

"...you don't want to rush into it?"

"No. Yes! Not entirely. I don't know how..."

"Asriel. You can say it. Whatever's on your mind."

He finally let go of his ears. His face was screwed up in concentration, but his eyes were quavering. "You've done so much for me. For everyone. Am I just feeling grateful and mistaking it for, you know, caring for you?"

"...I hope not."

"Really?"

"Of course. I... I care for you too."

His eyes shone even brighter at these words. Could it be...? Before he could gather his thoughts, he noticed their hand approaching his again, and he whipped it away.

"What's wrong?"

"I... You shouldn't."

"Why not?"

He looked away from them, old doubts about this whole life resurfacing. "I don't... I don't know if I'm ready. To care like that. If I hurt you..."

Frisk's other hand guided his muzzle to point at their face. "We'll deal with it. Like we deal with everything. Don't convince yourself you're not allowed something nice."

Their hand made another advance on his. Although he still withdrew it, he did so with reluctance.

"Are you sure? In public? What if anyone sees?"

"Then they'll know we're friends. It's okay to express that, isn't it?"

Conflict still swirled within him, though the guilt had subsided for the most part. Now it was just regular embarrassment.

"We don't have to try and crush our hands or anything, okay? Take it slow and gentle. Don't rush or feel uncomfortable. Remember, we care for each other, that's all."

The hairless hand was outstretched, waiting patiently. _We care for each other._ The mantra bounced around his head. And then a corollary: _And that's okay._

"Alright..."

Slowly, timidly, his own hand returned. Allowing it to hover over its target for a few precious moment, he brought it down with the lightness of the dropping leaf. Contact.

"Oh, it's cold..."

"Well, let's work on that."

There was no insistence. Frisk meant it about not rushing into it. But the connection was as warming as the cider had been, and he wanted to nurture it. His fingers gently wrapped round the tanned palm, gripping it lightly. At the same time his thumb sprang into action, gently stroking the back of the hand.

"Mmm, that's nice and warm."

"Frisk..."

It was their turn to move. Their fingers coiled round his hand, and soon he felt the fur on top being gently brushed. A rhythm soon formed, each thumb moving in sync with each other.

"Asriel..."

They looked into each other’s eyes. Both sets were truly at peace, but neither really dwelled on this. The bond between them grew with each sweep of their thumbs. Their hearts remained quite steady, even though each beat pounded in their ears. All embarrassment melted away, as their friendship reached a new level.

"I feel… good... I'm happy... Frisk..."

Asriel fidgeted a little, moving his whole body close to Frisk, to offer a little more of his warmth. This felt right, and natural. All regrets of the past were gone, as were fears of the future. There was only now, and only them, and the two hands in an equal grasp reflecting how they cared for each other. Without any additional words, their other hands began to move towards each other. But unlike the first set, they halted before making contact. Instinctively they knew they shouldn't be greedy, no need to ruin the moment. The contentment was so strong it overwhelmed him, a single tear dampened the fur on his cheek. Their thumbs had stopped moving, instead the whole hand involved in gently squeezing its opposite. Frisk wondered whether the warmth that filled them was the fulfillment of how they cared for him, or whether his natural magic was flowing. They didn’t particularly care for an answer. They let their own tear carve a path to their chin. The neglected hands finally found purpose, gently wiping those tears away. The smile on his muzzle reassured Frisk they had handled it perfectly.

"Thank you..." he whispered, "For everything."

"And thank you. For this. For now."

As one they stood up, hands still clasped firmly around each other, locking down any worries about what people would say. No more words were needed. They knew the depth of their friendship, and had expressed it without regrets. Still holding hands, they walked along the path towards home. So caught up were they in each other, they never noticed the figure halted on the path they had walked from, or the similarly furry hand covering a similarly furry muzzle in surprise.

* * *

Asgore wasn't a big drinker of wine, but with bitterly cold weather outside he had a knack for heating it just right, one benefit of brewing tea for so long. Toriel appreciated it today, as it helped marshall her thoughts at what she had witnessed.

"I mean... right out in the open, Asgore!"

He sipped his wine patiently. "Times are different, Toriel. Young folk express their feelings much more openly."

"Yes, but... Holding their..." She couldn't finish the thought.

"Well it's not like we've never held a few things. I remember when your father caught us when we..." His resolve at keeping an open mind seemed to falter. "And besides, such acts are often the least way of expressing that you care. You should have seen how Undyne greeted Alphys the other day."

She frowned momentarily. "No thank you." She pinched the bridge of her muzzle. "Look, I know you are right. I just do not know..."

"Well, if it had to be anyone that Asriel chose to care for, surely Frisk is the best choice?"

"Of course, and this is much more preferable to the alternative. But... are they not a little young to be so... open?"

"Perhaps," he shrugged, "but were we really that much older when-"

Her copper eyes flashed warningly. "Alright! But they are still children, are they not?"

He took a larger sip. "In many ways, in most ways, certainly. But Toriel… in some ways, important ways, they aren't." His patience shifted to sorrow. "What they’ve been through, especially Asriel, that marks someone. I should know. To come through all of that and, well, want to hold someone's hand, you think that's the worst that could happen?"

"I know it's not, Asgore." Her own sorrow started to appear. "I just thought that… we lost him so terribly, and I thought I would never again… He has only returned to us for a brief time, and he is already growing up. It is selfish, but I hoped I would have my child to care for a little longer."

"Toriel, I know." He allowed her to drink her wine to search for the words. "I probably know better than anybody else you could ask. But just because he may not the child he once was, it doesn’t mean he's not our child. He'll always be our child. In many ways his childhood has lasted a long time. If it ends a little early, we should embrace it. It's not right to try and hold him back when he's held himself back for so long."

These words washed over both of them. Toriel's eyes lingered on her warm glass.

"I missed having a family."

"As did I."

"I tried so long to..."

"So did I."

"And then when Frisk led him back to us... Can it really end so soon?"

"It's not an ending. It's a beginning. It never really could be as it was. All of us have been through so much, and we've all held onto the past for too long. Perhaps what we become shall be better for us all."

"You really believe that?"

"Better than believe it. I hope for it."

Slowly she finished her wine. "You are right. Ha ha, I once thought I would never say those words to you again."

"Well, I don't blame you."

"But it is true. His needs are different. Our own needs are different. And if the proof of his reborn feelings is his affection for Frisk, then I am delighted for him. I can think of nobody else who could better show him the affection he has yearned for."

"That's the spirit," he said, raising his glass, "keep moving forward, now we have somewhere to move forward to."

Content at the reassurance on her face, he chose to finish his own wine. It was as he briefly closed his eyes to focus on the warmth filling his throat that it happened. A streak of his golden beard was dyed orange as some wine stained it with his spluttering. Something firm and warm had grabbed the hand he left on the table.

"What-?!"

He looked down. Toriel's hands, both of them, had closed around his, with the kind of grip that threatened broken bones if he tried to withdraw it. Looking upwards sharply, her muzzle had split into a broad smile.

"What is-”

"Hee hee. I just thought of one way the family could be like it once was." Mischief danced around the edges of her face.

"B-but Tori..."

"You mean to say you have not missed this? Do not try to lie to me, Dreemurr. Being a headmistress has me well practised in catching people out."

A burning heat swelled in his face. The dribble of wine left in the cup bubbled slightly as he looked out the window with a panicked twitch of his nostrils. "But... but what if somebody… somebody sees us holding our..."

"...let them."

Her copper eyes met his, and they twinkled. He recalled that twinkle on several occasions, but none moreso than a moonlit night centuries ago, when her answer to his clumsy splutter of a question became one of the three happiest moments of his life. His own mouth splitting into a nervous smile, he put down his glass and gently rested his free hand on top of the two pinning his other to the table, slowly increasing the pressure and letting their combined warmth clash and pool at the point of contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Pastebin Version: https://pastebin.com/tis32zMq
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
